


No Longer Available

by Sivan325



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chase angst, Gen, Mild Language, Out of Character, Suspense, Unbeta-ed, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Chase's cell phone voice bothered the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin
> 
> Spoiler: Post "Human Error"

Robert Chase stared at his cell-phone with desperate, as he was angry with himself, he didn't even know why he stayed there so much time, and that choice that he made, had cause him to get fired.

He missed his home; he missed human touch and love. This work gave him nothing but pain, and rejection of being love.

Cameron didn't love him, just used him for her needs, and House, was done nothing to let him feel that he belongs.

\--

 _Five days later..._

"Dr. House," Foreman called, as he noticed the doctor walked at him, and added, "Have you heard from Chase?"

"No, why should I? I fired him, as it was time for a change."

"I tried to call him, to see how's he doing, and the message that he puts on the receiver bothered me." Foreman replied, and he hoped to see the man he worked with some caring, if he did gave a shit about his crew.

"Same here." Wilson's head popped from another room.

Dr. G. House stared at him, like he lands from alien field, and asked with emotional voice, "And what do you want me to do with it?"

"Have you ever called him? Ask how is he doing or something?" Dr. Foreman asked, gazing him with astonished eyes.

"No, why should I do that?"

Foreman started to dial Chase's cell-phone, and handed it to House to listen.

"The user of the cell-phone is no longer available, he vanished with stardust since he wasn't needed in the place where he was worked, if you wish to talk to him, your late. My time is over, _it's time for a change_."

"What is this? A joke?" Dr. Gregory handed the cell-phone back to the black doctor.

"Why would you think that it's kind of joke, you started with it by firing a good decent doctor, who may be through seven hell doors, and who knows what he is doing right now, because of you!"

"I did what I think was right, still think that I did the right thing to do!" Dr. House said with determination voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Somewhere…_

Robert Chase wandered along the street, as he lets his mind taking advantages of his heart, and decision start to built like a web.

He needs to go, somewhere else to feel alone, to feel something that he might be missing, as he was sure that there was another reason that House fired him.

Chase couldn't hear footsteps behind him, he was so deep in thought and in his plan, that he didn't feel at first the blade in his side, and then another hit in his head caused him losing the balance, and staring with frowning and confusion of those who stood and watch him as he laid on the ground.

The darkness engulfs him, as he lost his conscious.

"Finally, what's done is done!"

They took his limp body and dumped him at the car truck and closed it ride away.

\--

 **While at the hospital**

"I did what I think was right, still think that I did the right thing to do!" Dr. House said with determination voice.

"Think?" a feminine voice was heard behind him.

House turned around and saw Dr. Cuddy, with angry face as she glared at him.

"I **did** the right thing, and I'm not going whining at him to come back like a baby." House said determinant as he stared at his friend, seeking some aid.

Wilson stared at his friend, nodded and added, "Chase was supposed to be fired before, and now since Foreman is staying, and Chase is gone, House did the right thing."

Cough was heard, and both men saw Foreman coming forward, and he said, "I'm not going to stay and work with someone that care shit about his patients and his crew, and as I told him before, I'm leaving," and stared at House, and added with a mock in his voice, "But of course, House hear what he wants to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Disclaimer and Summary in Chapter 1.

_Somewhere…_

The car had stopped, though if Chase could do anything to ease the pounding in his head and vanish the fog in his mind so he could concentrate of those who hurt him, like living with life as he had wasn't worse enough.

He could felt his body being lift, and another lashes and beating at him, he thought, 'Oh, great, more bruises on my broken body.'

And then he was thrown into something, and the light of the sun taking away from him, as he tried to open his eyes and concentrate of where he was taking.

When Chase tried to move, he felt like he was stuck in his place, as he could barely move from side to side. There was something with him, moving.

Robert Chase tried to open his swollen eyes, but could not, it hurts too much, and yet, the thing moved at his body, hissed at him.

Chase was hungry and thirst, and tired of his life.

He didn't notice the gun that lay next to his head that might be the answer for his wish.

\--

 **Back at the hospital**  
Wilson walked next to House, and asked, "You did the right thing, Greg, it's all right, and Chase just need to move on with his life."

House gazed at him, and said, "I know, but his voice at the cell phone bothered me, and I know his voice…"

"You need new staff, House, move on, and ignore it." Wilson said to him.

Dr. Cuddy walked forward to them, and said with determination voice, "First you need to find Chase, and then, maybe then, I will allow you to find new staff, but it depends on you to find him, cause I **do** want him to continue his work here!"

"You can't be serious about it," Greg told her, noticed her face, he continued, "Why is he so important to you? Because his rich dad, I mean the deceased one?"

"That was low, Dr. House," Cuddy said to him, and glare at him, "Do you not have a shame? His dad is dead, he had no one in the world, and you acted to him, like he was piece of garbage in your room, or in anywhere he was."

"Then why should I find him, he could burn in hell for my opinion." House almost yells at her.

"And here I thought of letting you still work at my hospital," Cuddy glares at him, and added with warning in her voice, "If you didn't find him, you can burn in hell, cause you'll be fired," she took another deep breath, and added, "Same to you Wilson."


	4. Chapter 4

"What did I do?" Wilson asked as he noticed that she mentioned his name.

Cuddy walked closer to the man, and sneered at him, "Do you want me to answer it?"

Wilson opened his mouth, and then closes it.

"Now, all the doctors I want to see right now working until Chase is back, Foreman and Cameron, you two are out, searching, and I do not want to hear another word from both of you."

Foreman cough, catching Cuddy attention, he said, "Cameron resign for all I heard."

Wilson and House exchange a look, removing the white cloak.

"Just one moment, House." Cuddy called, catching the men before they exit.

"What is it?" House asked, not daring to stare at her.

"Call Cameron, tell her to come back, and I don't care what you tell her, but I want to see her about one hour here working." Cuddy demands from House.

"And what should I do in the meantime?" Wilson asked.

"Well, if I recall, you already past the immature acting, so think for yourself, where you should seek the man." Cuddy smirked at them, as she enjoyed for once see them do as she said.

Foreman smiled, and looks at them with triumph in his eyes 'You busted!' look marked at his face as he stared at them.

Wilson left the hospital, with the information he took from the financial department and heading with his car where the address of Robert Chase was took place.

When he arrived he took the stairs and walked then to Chase apartment, and knocked on the door.

Then when no answer was, Wilson seemed surprised to find the door opened with creaking voice.

He walked inside, but any sign of Chase was none, but mess.

He started to dig on the papers that covered the table, and found none, but stopped when he noticed the blood letters that marked on the table.

Wilson held his breath as he read it.

"Chase have less than a day to live, and in another words – Chase is dead!"

Questions started running in the doctor mind. "Is it Chase's blood? Is he really dead?"

When a moment of panic seemed left, he picks his cell phone from his pocket and called to his friend telling him of what he found so far.

He dialed and didn't wait till House would say anything.

"Greg, we are in trouble."

"What are you meaning of it?"

"I mean that we are in big trouble."

"…"

"You should come to Chase's place, and you'll understand, and bring your kit with you, I need to match something to Chase's blood."

"What the hell are you talking about Wilson?" House asked, and seemed concerned about what Wilson wanted him to bring.

But Wilson seemed to ignore his question, and added some more, "If you have camera bring it with you as we got some evidence."

In that point, Wilson closed his phone, and searches more in the house, hope not to find the worse.

He walked to Chase's bedroom, horrified to find clothes on the floor; things seemed broken and left by the wall.

"I wondered of who wish you are dead, Chase, as it seemed not enough that you had House in your tail, I do wondered who wants you dead." Wilson mumbled, as he kept searching for more clue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

House seemed relieved after leaving the hospital, 'Finally' he thoughts.

Walking to Chase's apartment, he knocked on the door with his cane, not bothered to knock with his hand.

"Wilson, buddy, are you there?"

"Come in House." Wilson called.

For House it seemed that his friend's voice seemed a far.

Gregory just followed his voice, noticed on the way for all the mess that was in the room.

"What is just happened here?" House asked.

"If you ask me, I think Chase is in big trouble, and," Wilson replied, taking his friend where he first found the blood letters, and added, "this is the proof of that."

House looked astonished as he knelt beside the table, noticed the blood dry letters, and asked, "For this you asked my kit?"

Wilson only nodded, and then he asked, "What do you think that we should do?"

"Call to the big guns?" House told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Warning: Not beta, sorry, though all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The story is AU.

"And what they going to do?" Wilson asked, and then he added, "He has less than a day to live, when they come here, he will be already dead."

"Then what are _we_ going to do, Detective Colombo?" House smirked at him.

"We will try our best to find him before he gave his last breath." Wilson replied.

\--

**13:00:04** _Clock ticking_

Chase moaned softly against the thick air, as he tried to breath, and fighting the pain.

Yet, he could feel something smooth moving on his body, and by the sound it made, he figured that he got himself in load of troubles, as there was a snake with him, and he didn't know the species of it.

He hates snakes; there was a time when he was nine years old, he walked in the forest alone, while his mother falls asleep, and got bite by one.

Lucky for him, a farmer saw it happened, and saved him from fatal condition and even death. 

And now... Chase stared at the snake, watching it at every move, knowing that he is stuck with it.


End file.
